


Thank the Gods for Last Minute Plans

by homosexual-ET (Homosexual_et)



Series: One Shots of Keith and Lance (and some other guests) [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Meetings, Gay Keith (Voltron), M/M, Meet-Cute, Nonbinary Lance (Voltron), Nonbinary Pidge | Katie Holt, Oh, Poor thing, Pre-Relationship, for klance and adashi, i still don't know how to tag but oh well, pidge is keiths little sister in all but blood, shay is here and she knows keith well, they are best friends too though, they meet and talk and keith is ooc bc he has been awake for about 47 hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 09:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17526020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homosexual_et/pseuds/homosexual-ET
Summary: Shiro has a last minute get together while Keith is set up on his couch, leaving Keith sleep deprived and wanting any excuse to leave. Luckily, Adam brought a new person, so when he and Shiro become bi-saster's trying to introduce this new person, they make their way over to Keith, who had been watching the train wreck. They head out to a cafe and we all know where that leads.Just a small meet-cute I thought of.





	Thank the Gods for Last Minute Plans

Normally, Keith didn’t stay awake long enough to be up at 8pm on a Saturday. He worked overnights, and had to be at work at midnight. He should be in the middle of sleeping, right now, but unfortunately, his temporary housemates had other plans. They were throwing a party. Last minute apparently. Now, this wasn’t the usual party that college kids throw, it was really just a get together of Keith’s brother’s friends, but that doesn’t really make a difference when you live on the couch, does it? So, on this Saturday in January, Keith was awake, was in the company of people he barely knew, and was trying to not lash out at other people when they tried to talk to him. Looking around, he saw Shiro, his brother, over by Adam and some stranger. There was a small smile on Shiro’s face, a tint of pink to his cheeks, and _marry me!_ practically tattooed on his forehead. Whatever they were talking about, Shiro completely ignored the stranger, who seemed amused at how Adam mirrored Shiro’s entire stamp, tattoo and all.

Keith looked at the stranger, tan skin, brown hair with a slight curl, and eyes blue enough to cut through the room all drowned out the rest of the people. While Keith ignored the other people, someone from Shiro’s job maybe, he studied trio. The stranger would say something, cut their eyes to Adam, and give a wry grin when Adam stuttered a reply. Then, they would do the same to Shiro, who gave the same exact reaction. Now if only the two paid attention to the other’s reaction, they may just have gotten together already. While Keith set upon deciding the shade of blue of this stranger’s eyes, were they dark or just far away and shaded he didn’t know, he got lost in his head. They could be dark blue, like the ocean in a storm, or they could be sky blue and just look dark in the low lighting, or they could – oh, they are looking over here.

Caught, Keith turned away, the chatter in the room fell upon him like snow off a tree branch, causing an instant headache. While Keith dealt with the new pain, he missed the stranger leave Shiro and Adam to try and get through a conversation, and make his way through the room.

A smooth voice startles Keith out of his forced spacing, “Watching the train wreck, were you?”

He turns his head to see the stranger, in their blue clad glory (seriously, is that not enough blue?), sit next to Keith on the couch. His face slips into a look of disinterest, as Keith tries to make sense of why anyone would willingly come talk to him when he looks like a murderous zombie.

“Of course, it really will be a train wreck when they notice that the entire reason that they started talking was to make introductions, never really happened. Like come on gays, I don’t even know skunk hair’s name!” the stranger continues.

“Shiro, or skunk hair as you called him, is a bi-saster, and Adam is worse. Of course, it was a train wreck.”

They give a chuckle, “Isn’t that the truth?” Turning, they hold out their hand, “The name’s Lance.” As Keith shakes their hand, Lance continues, “You look like you hate this place, want to go get some coffee or something? Wake you up a little?”

Usually not one for going around with strangers, Keith surprises himself by agreeing.

“If it is free, then by all means, I would love some coffee.”

Another chuckle, “Then let’s get you some Joe. Maybe something stronger.”

Lance hauls themself off the couch, offering a hand to Keith. He accepts, letting go as soon as he was on his feet. A few moments, and they have their jackets, heading to the door.

Shiro spots Keith as he leaves and calls, “Keith! Wait!” before dodging his way to them. “Don’t you have work tonight? It’s almost nine, you should get a nap in before you go.”

Keith sighs out, “You know I would never be able to sleep with this many people here. I’ll be fine; Lance is going to buy me coffee.”

As an eyebrow goes up, Shiro smirks, “Adam’s cousin? The one I wanted you to meet?”

“You mean the one you ignored in favor of blushing like an idiot? Then yeah, them.”

Spluttering is the only reply.

“We are leaving because if I have to spend another moment with your work people, I will be in jail. See you later Shiro.” With that, Keith turns around, grabs Lance by the wrist, and promptly stomps his way through the door. Giving the door a firm close, he drops the hand, and turns to Lance.

“Do you know where to go, or have you not gotten around town yet?” he grumbles.

“Lead the way, Keith.”

That wry grin is back on their face, and they give a side eye as they walk.

“So, you used gender neutral pronouns, did Shiro mention I was nonbinary when he planned on you meeting me?”

Keith glances at Lance, “No, I just don’t assume gender.”

Lance nods. “A good habit to keep. But you did plan on meeting me, huh?”

“Shiro planned for us to meet. If it was my choice, I would be at home, sleeping for another two hours, and then going to work having never met a soul. But life had other plans.”

“Was your place part of the building that burned last week?”

“Yeah.”

“Man, that sucks. I was supposed to move in there, to 2B, but when it went up, so did my new home. I’m with Adam until I can find a new place. Trying to find a place to rent around here is tough, you know? Everywhere I look, it is either too expensive, or outside walking distance to the school. I mean, I don’t mind an hour walk to class, I enjoy walking, but there is just nothing within that distance. You have any luck?”

“Not yet. I know someone who is moving though, so I may get to take their place.”

“Lucky. I was going to try to room with my friend Hunk, but his partner is moving in with him, and bringing a sibling, so that is out of the question. He only has a two bedroom. I thought about maybe staying on campus, but the prices! I cannot afford tuition and rent for their rooms. And then there is the option of a house, but why would I buy a house when I am already going into so much debt that I can’t see the end of it? And what bank would even fund me? I’m an immigrant, and this is not the most equal of places, if you know what I mean.”

He agrees with a small grunt.

Lance continues one; they talk about their struggle to get into the school, their friend Hunk and how they met as pen pals in high school, their family and how having Adam’s side be citizens made the move a lot easier, how Adam was their favorite sibling even though he was a cousin, and kept the conversation moving. They asked a few questions, nothing too personal, and made sure Keith wasn’t hit with their gestures. They were so engrossed in the conversation, that they almost walked by when Keith stopped in front of a coffee house.

Keith felt a small smirk appear as he watched Lance retrace his last few steps.

“So, this is it? Weblum Café?”

Keith held the door for Lance and intoned, “’Coffee so good, you’ll feel like you can eat a planet!’ They are the best in town, especially at night.” Keith walks into the store after Lance, greeting the barista, Shay.

She asks, “You are here early. Would you like your usual?”

He shakes his head, eyes closed, and says, “No, a double. I haven’t slept since before my last shift.”

She nods in understanding, “I see. I will add extra espresso then. You will need it. And for your friend,” she turns toward Lance, “What would you like?”

Keith looked over and saw Lance’s lips tilt up. “I’ll have the least popular item on your menu,” they declared.

Giggling, Shay said, “Ahh, so a water then.”

Lance seemed to change his mind at that. “How about the second least popular? Or the least popular caffeinated drink?”

“Absolutely. Would you two like any sweets today?”

After they both responded negatively, Keith walks to a booth, letting Lance pay for the drinks. He slumps down onto the table, forehead resting on the edge, hands hanging to the floor. He notices Lance’s return by the blue and white sneakers that appear in his view. Keith stays down.

“Did an essay keep you up or something? ‘Cause you look like an extra from The Walking Dead.” Lance asks as they sit down.

“No. Shiro wound up having a get together and since I’m on his couch, I didn’t get to sleep today.”

“Did he not offer his bed or something?”

“Of course, he did, but I can’t sleep in someone else’s bed. Never been able to.”

Lance whistles, “Dude, that sucks. At least at Adam’s I have a room and stuff. Who knows, maybe you will get that place your friends is leaving. Then you can get your own bed again.”

Finally lifting his head from the table, Keith hums his agreement. He looks around the shop, seeing only a few other patrons. Most of them are fellow students. Shay is talking to another customer, while someone else makes Keith and Lance’s drinks.

He turns back when he hears Lance ask another question.

“Hmm? Sorry, I didn’t catch that.”

“No, you’re fine. I just asked what you were in school for. I’m going into Education, though I quite haven’t figured out what I want to teach yet.”

With a huff, Keith replies,” English Literature for right now. But I don’t know. They say that if you love reading, you’ll hate getting a Literature degree, so I may change it if I end up hating it.”

Lance’s eyes blow wide as he grins. “Man, that is way too many papers. I have a bad enough time sitting down and writing one, let alone one a week!”

Keith waves his hand. “It’s more like one every other week.”

Largely gesturing, Lance’s hands fly.

“Oof!” Shay stumbles back a step.

“Oh! Sorry, sorry! Here, let me grab those from you,” Lance says as they start to stand.

Shay waves him off, eyeing the drinks to make sure they don’t spill. “It is all right; I am used to Adam making wild gestures when speaking about Takashi. This is not the first time I have been accidentally hit,” she assures Lance, a soft smile sent his way.

Shay gives Lance their drink, and then away from them and to Keith. She gives him a small smirk, mouthing _he’s cute, get his number._

_Shay!_ He mouths back in admonishment.

She giggles all the way back to the counter.

Eyebrows in their hairline, Lance asks, “What? What did I miss?”

“Nothing!” Keith nearly shouts. He sees Lance blink a few times, blushes and turns to glare at Shay. _That traitor is laughing at him!_ He repeats himself quieter, “Nothing. Shay is just being a terrible friend.”

Keith looks back at Lance to see them biting their lip, trying to keep from laughing.

“Ugh! Go ahead and laugh, you wouldn’t be the first or last to do so today.”

Letting go, Lance lets their head fall to the table as they shake with laughter.

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry,” they try to reign in themselves. “You and her just remind me of me and my friend. Hunk would absolutely do the same thing!”

Keith feels his cheeks warm and quickly looks away again, trying his best to scowl. _Good Gods, his laugh is cute. Dammit Shay! You weren’t supposed to be right!_

While Keith tries to control himself, Lance keeps going.

“Hunk is always trying to be sly and embarrass me! But no one believes me because he is a literal cinnamon roll! He and Matt –”

At this, Keith interrupts, brows furrowed, “Wait, Matt and Hunk? Are you talking about Mathematics Holt?”

Surprised, they look at Keith, slowly replying.

“Yeah…? Do you know Matt? Is his name really Mathematics? I mean, knowing him, that isn’t too far a stretch.”

“His sister is my best friend. And yeah, totally. But don’t tell him I was the one who told you. Anyway, I’m hoping I can get his and his sister’s apartment now that he and Hunk are moving in together.” Keith leans back, nodding, “Yeah. Hopefully anyway.”

Lance copies Keith, leaning back as they take a sip from their drink. Not expecting the taste, their face pinches, and their nose wrinkles. “Oh gods! What in the world is the second best drink on this menu? It’s terrible, capitol T!”

Laughing, Keith raises his own cup, “A concoction of my own devising. Pidge tried it once, but she really only drinks black coffee, while I like more flavor than that. They just call it my usual.”

Face still screwed up, Lance uses a single finger to scoot the cup toward Keith, “You can keep it then. I like flavor, not pure sugar.” They shake their head, “You know, next time we go for coffee, I am making you try my usual. It has lots of cinnamon, and a healthy amount of sugar.”

At that, Keith smirks, “So, there is going to be another coffee run?”

Pausing, Lance starts to stutter, “I mean, I mean only if, if you want to! I didn’t mean to, mean to assume or anything but I do hope we can go out again sometime. This has been pretty fun! You seem really cool, and you haven’t asked me to stop when I ramble on, and you haven’t even told me to shut up yet! And, and yeah. So, we should totally go out again sometime…” They look away as they raise their hand to their neck.

Keith laughs softly. Apparently, Shay was right about needing their number, too.

“In that case, I’m going to need you-“ he startles to a stop as the doors smacks into the frame.

“KEITH!”

His hair flies as he whips around. Coming toward them is a small gremlin of a human with short hair, diabolical glasses, and about six different computer bags. He smiles as she plops down entirely too close to him, forcing Keith to scoot over until he hits the wall.

As she unpacks her equipment, she begins, “You would not believe what Matt and Hunk did! Apparently, Hunk’s friend is coming to school here, and he was going to be in the same building as you!” She starts unpacking her next bag, “So, now he has to find a place to live, and Hunk asked Matt to ask our super if this new guy could just take our apartment.” At this, Keith must dodge her hands. “Matt was apparently all for it, even though he _knew_ that I was planning on asking if you could take over the lease for the same reason. What the _quiznack!_ ”

She finally looks up from her set up and sees that Keith was not alone.

“Oh.” She looks between her set up and Lance. “If you are going to date Keith, get used to this. I’m not stopping because he has a boy toy.”

Keith feels his face heat as he suddenly can’t breathe. The table shakes under his hands as he slams them down.

“Pidge!”

Keith looks back to Lance, drink in hand to keep it from falling, thankfully no longer shy from his slip up, looking amused.

Keith goes to apologize, but gets cut off as Lance says, “As his little sister, I would say that you have all rights to barging in on literally anything he does. My siblings do the same thing.”

A smug grin makes it’s way onto her face as she turns to Keith.

“I like him. Keep him.”

Keith looks between them, then sighs in defeat. He waves his hand to Lance, and then back to Pidge.

“Lance; meet Pidge. Pidge; meet Lance. _They_ are Hunk’s best friend, and _they_ are not my date. We just met tonight! You literally stopped me from asking for their number by barging in.” Disgruntled, Keith takes a gulp of his coffee.

This, of course, does not deter Pidge, as she just turns to Lance and asks, “They?”

He nods with a “Yup,” popping the P at the end.

“Cool. Gender, then?”

“Nonbinary, Pidgey.”

“Oh. Same.” She nods and looks down at her tech, beginning to fiddle with it and writing something in her notebook. “Also, don’t call me that, Pidge is fine. And I’m she/her/they/them, so you can choose what you use. I don’t really care.”

“Seriously?! You too!” They turn to Keith, “Keith! You didn’t mention that! When is Pride here?” They turn back to Pidge. “We have to get matching flag capes! Or face paint! Or shirts! Or all of it!”

“No.”

Pouting, Lance says, “You’re no fun.”

Keith just continues to watch them bicker about Pride, mind on what Pidge said. Now, he would have to look twice as hard for a quick place. There was no way he could possibly live on Shiro’s couch for the semester. He already has insomnia, so even more sleep loss is not an option. He gets an idea, and turns to Pidge.

“Hey, Pidge.”

She and Lance stop talking and turn to Keith.

“Yeah?”

“You said that Hunk and Matt are talking about switching the lease to Lance, right? And you guys have a two bedroom?”

“Well, yeah. But I know how you are, so I wasn’t going to suggest that. Are you sure?”

Keith nods. “Yeah. Rent would be cheaper than if I kept looking, and this way, the super will probably agree to it. You know she hates me, but com one, look at them. They’re a puppy! You can’t hate them!”

She gives him a _look_. “Are you sure you’re Keith? How long has it been since you slept? I know you didn’t take your nap today, but this is weird even for you.”

He _looks_ back, replying, “It hasn’t even been 48 hours yet; I’m still functional.”

Her glasses glint as she leans into his space, “Is it because he’s cute?”

Again, Keith turns an embarrassing shade of pink as he stutters in the negative.

Fed up with not being in the conversation, Lance asks, “So, are you guys going to explain, or do I need to guess? I’m pretty sure I’ve picked up what you put down, but I don’t know for sure.”

Pidge, not backing off Keith, tells them, “Keith, because you’re pretty, wants to forget about searching for his own apartment, and play out the ‘and they were roommates’ trope wi—”

Keith slaps his hand over her mouth, shoving her back in her seat. He glares at her and clarifies.

“If we both moved into the apartment, the rent would be cheaper, we would both be close to school, and I would finally have a room again. It is _mutually beneficial._ ”

Lance, nodding along, agrees. “It would be cheaper, and I know that Adam and Matt know and trust you, so I don’t se why not. We can always call up Hunk later and talk about it. After you get some sleep, though. Well, I guess after you go to work and then sleep all of Sunday away.”

Keith’s bangs ruffle as he breathes out a soft and surprised, “Sure.”

“Oh, and Pidge? Give me a piece of paper. I believe Keithy here was going to ask for my number.” They shoot Keith a small smirk as they begin to write.

Lance nods, hands Keith the paper, and takes their drink back, cautiously taking another sip as if the flavor changed in the past ten minutes. Watching as they make a face, Keith pockets the paper, and thanks his lucky stars that Shiro couldn’t say no to Adam and the last minute get together.

**Author's Note:**

> I may continue this, but probably not. If I do, I will make it into a series of one shots or something like that. Let me know what you think!


End file.
